


Therapy

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose





	Therapy

It had been a long time since they'd done this: Sanzo fucking Gojyo bent over a table in the shadowy depths of some abandoned house they'd taken refuge in. Abandoned house, abandoned village, youkai or human, didn't matter. All that mattered at that moment was the thick slide of Sanzo's cock up Gojyo's ass, hard and unforgiving. There was no love in it, Gojyo didn't delude himself about that, never had. But there was trust. That meant a lot.

It had been three days since they stopped here, and Gojyo would guess another two before they'd leave. Maybe less, if this did the trick. He liked to think he hadn't lost his touch.

The first day Hakkai had tried talking to Sanzo. Sometimes that worked, a bit of good old-fashioned counselling. Hakkai was good at it. He and Sanzo talked in a weird kind of hidden language sometimes, all symbols and sayings and profound wisdom, shit like that. But most times it didn't reach Sanzo, not when he was that deep in the pit. Then Hakkai would look all pinched and hurt and worried, and that alone was enough to make Gojyo want to take Sanzo and hit him where it hurt.

More times, the Monkey helped. He'd infuriate Sanzo out of it, or look at him with those big golden eyes, all sad and innocent. He wasn't past being devious; he'd take Sanzo some problem or challenge, some mess for him to get Goku out of. Sanzo would maybe take things out on Goku for a while, give him a hard time, but guilt would win out in the end and his mood would crumble. Only, Gojyo and Hakkai had this kind of pact, that they wouldn't let Goku try that too often. It backfired sometimes, and even when it didn't, it was hard on the kid. He thought the sun shone out of Sanzo's ass, after all. A beating he could take and give back a hundred times over. Sanzo's bad attitude, not so much.

So if Hakkai hadn't talked him round, and he was too far gone for the monkey to reach, it tended to come down to Gojyo.

Gojyo wasn't good with words - not with all that mystical shit, anyway. He said things as he saw them, or he said nothing at all, simple as that. He was certainly under no fucking illusion as to what came out of Sanzo's ass. But he understood something else that Hakkai and Goku didn't.

Gojyo understood sex. He understood that fucking was like dying, like living, like killing, like survival. Fucking was hunger and raw, helpless need. Fucking was anger and frustration and release and an ancient kind of comfort. Fucking was about the things Sanzo wanted to say and couldn't, the things he wanted to do and wouldn't. The things he thought Hakkai or Goku couldn't stand. But he knew Gojyo could. Gojyo could take this: Sanzo pumping his misery and guilt and anger into Gojyo's body. Out of Sanzo, into Gojyo.

Gojyo could take it. Gojyo took the fuck and made it good, made it the best sort of burn, the best sort of bright, blooming pleasure. Starting deep inside, the heat of Sanzo's cock, growing, shifting, churning in Gojyo's balls, forced out of his cock in grunts and spurts and mess all over a table no-one would ever use again.

Sanzo's arm would tighten around Gojyo's belly, holding him still, and he'd fuck it out like this, all his disappointment and frustration. Gojyo wouldn't even be sure Sanzo got any pleasure from it at all, except for the moment Sanzo came. Gojyo always looked. Saw Sanzo with his head tipped back and the light falling on his golden face. Hair streaming back like sunshine, the tiniest of smiles on his lips, a smile Gojyo never saw any other time, a smile just for him, for them, for the fuck.

Gojyo rested his forehead on the table, panting for breath, while Sanzo finished and pulled out, cursing softly as he tucked his cock away. Gojyo stretched out, knowing it would annoy the fuck out of Sanzo to see him sprawling there, debauched and fucked, Sanzo's come dripping out of his ass. Because Sanzo liked it, and he knew Gojyo knew he liked it. And Merciful Goddess be damned if Sanzo could stand giving up the moral high ground.

"Get yourself cleaned up," Sanzo said, lighting a cigarette - no, _two_ cigarettes. Gojyo's lucky day. "We're leaving in an hour."

Gojyo tugged his jeans up, left his chest bare, and took a long, satisfying drag on the cigarette Sanzo gave him, grinning his head off.

Job done.

_~owari~_


End file.
